Feckingmoglyandyoface
My brother had always told me about them, but we never listened.. We never thought they were real. Most of them still don't. He always told us about how they would come mostly when he was in the dark.. with the darkest shadow in the room and bright red eyes. He told me that once, he accidentally looked into it's eyes.. and he couldn't move. He was kind of frozen. He knew that he could move if he wanted to but he was too afraid. Afraid that they would hurt him? Maybe. That was all that he had told me. Me and my friends didn't believe him at first, but he started coming to school a little freaked out. Like something terrible had happened the night before. But every night. He said that I would make them angry if I were to maybe.. say something bad to them or about them? Yes. So being the stupid child I was I said, "No one believes in that shit! They can go fuck themselves!" It was a really stupid remark in which I didn't know I would regret so much later. My brother's best friend had told me about how he had "touched" a shadowman. Of course I didn't believe him because I didn't believe in anything anyone had told me anymore. First Glance The first time I ever saw one of the "shadowmen" was in my homeroom class. I was doing as I usually do and I looked at the glare of the TV so I could look outside with out getting in trouble. But that one day that I looked it was odd. A black figure was walking across. It was not human like you see. A normal human jolts up and down when walking due to feet movements. This figure just glided across until it reached about one third into the outside of the class. And it slowly turned towards the window. It had no face whatsoever. All there was was ruby like spheres where eyes would have been on an average person. I quickly looked away and back to my teacher, as though I was scared. It was a bit shocking to see it now. I was wondering if I was imagining it due to how much my brother lied in his past. I looked back and it was gone. I knew it was just me hallucinating again and I thought of it as nothing. I wished it was nothing and I hoped it was nothing, but for some reason I had a feeling that it wouldn't be nothing. The Worst Nights Once more I had seen the shadowmen in the window of my homeroom. But that was all. I was glad it was over, at least.. If it was even over. It wasn't over I found out, for a couple nights later I found it in my room. The same red eyes that I had seen the week before were within 10 feet of me. Once again I hoped and prayed I was hallucinating because I didn't want to deal with anything at the time, but I knew now that it wasn't my imagination. The first time I saw it in my room was a night I was laying on my bed and he was at the corner of my room. He would just stand there and watch me sleep. I would watch its shadow watch me. I was making sure he didn't come any closer to me. So did I. Every night I would see him get closer and closer to me. I would wake up in frantic due to dreams and he would be there and It would just make it even worse. One night he was on the opposite side of my bed. So when I turned around he was just there, and It scared the living shit out of me. It seemed as if he was trying to surprise me like "Goodmorning motherfucker! Just here to make your life miserable!" I would jump in my bed with a slight scream and my mother would ask me what was wrong. I didn't want her to get into my life so I simply said, I had a bad dream. I would look back for the shadowman again and he wouldn't be there and so I went back to sleep. The worst night I had was when I woke up to the man laying beside me. Back towards me. I was glad I couldn't see its eyes. They were blood shot last time I saw them. Nothing but red. and that was all I remembered.. I had screamed again that night and almost fell off the top of my bunk bed. It was like he was trying to literally scare me to death. But one night he stopped coming. I felt kind of lonely. The last time I saw it was when I was at school and I was over by the cemetery. He was further away then ever. Just stood there. Watching. I have only seen him twice since then. I will never forget what happened to me.. and to my brother.. seeing how terrified he was of the shadowmen. Shadow People? Category:Beings